


银土 一辆车

by Minimushr



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minimushr/pseuds/Minimushr
Summary: 就是简单粗暴的一辆束缚车。微SM预警，文笔很烂，人物ooc，慎入





	银土 一辆车

银土一辆车

 

“看来除了犯人外，还捉到了不得了的害虫呢。“

土方十四郎抱住双臂，倚靠在审讯室的门边，叼着烟看着座椅上被铐住的白发男子，从嘴里发出一声哼笑。

刚刚当冲田总悟递给他一瓶草莓牛奶，跟他说一号审讯室里有另外一个嫌疑犯的时候，他还以为又是这个抖S要整蛊他的把戏。没想到这次居然靠谱了一回，把这种千载难逢的机会留给了他。

“我说土方君，你们真选组的道德是被猩猩拿去擦屁股了吗？这种莫名其妙就把无辜平民绑上警车的行为，我可是要投诉的啊投诉！“

坂田银时在黑暗中被独自禁锢了不知道多长时间，当终于有一丝光亮随着开门声透进，同时带来的却是土方那张嘲讽的面孔时，他终于忍不住破口大骂起来。

早上听结野主播占卜说今日天象不宜出门，本来以为就是被大雨浇湿，再不济也就是被龙卷风卷回龙宫去。谁知道还会遇上这等糟心事。

“要怪就怪你自己。”

土方转身将门重重踹上，随手将另一张摆在门后的铁椅拖到银时面前，一屁股坐下。椅脚在地上摩擦出的刺耳刺啦声仿佛要贯穿耳膜，让银时咬紧牙皱了皱眉，心情更加不爽起来。土方吐出快燃尽的烟头，用脚踩灭后翘起二郎腿，重新靠回椅背，举起手中的草莓牛奶摇了摇向银时示意。“

你拿着和嫌疑犯生化武器一样包装的东西在街上晃悠，谁知道你们是不是一伙的。”

“阿银我和那个脸长的像X丸的家伙能被混为一谈吗？而且哪有正常人会这么暴遣天物把生化武器包装成草莓牛奶？“

看着土方那张戏谑的脸，银时激动地向前倾着身体，想要把他手上那瓶他用攒了一天的钱买下的草莓牛奶抢回来，却被土方用刀柄砰地一声，狠狠顶回原位。

“就这么宝贝你的草莓牛奶？”

土方左右扭动着手腕，恶劣地用刀柄抵住银时的肩膀，看着银时疼得呲牙咧嘴的模样，作恶之心忽然萌生出来。

平时都是被这个该死的天然卷欺负，好不容易逮着复仇的机会，自然是不能轻易放过。

“今天一整天都在外面出任务，没怎么补充水分呢。”

土方一手继续用刀柄控制着银时，一边把草莓牛奶送到嘴边，用牙拧开了瓶盖。看着对面那个沉下眼来的冰冷面孔，心中有种复仇的暗爽。

“虽然说没有蛋黄酱美味，但为了尊重某个糖分傻瓜的喜好，偶尔尝一尝也不是不可以。”

说罢，土方仰起头，将草莓牛奶咕噜咕噜地灌进喉咙。

过于甜腻的味道在嘴中散开，让土方微微皱起眉。可余光瞥见的银时越来越深的暗红色瞳孔，内心却意外的爽快，拌着这份报复的快感一鼓作气喝掉了半瓶。

“啧，本来还想全部喝完的，果然还是太甜了啊。“

土方放下瓶子，用手背擦去粘在嘴角的粉色奶液。

“而且除了甜还有一股奇怪的味道，你是怎么会爱喝这种东西的？“ 

土方转动包装仔细研究起配料表，试图找出那股奇怪味道的源头，却忽然被还铐在对面的那个人变得粗重的呼吸所拉回了注意力。

“喂……你这个家伙，真的生气了？“

银时的眼睛一反平常的惰懒，变得有些浑浊而捉摸不透，似乎还带着些打量和玩味，直直地看向土方。直觉告诉土方这是危险的信号，他被这股目光逼得不由向后退了两步。

“大不了我待会儿再还你一瓶，真是小气啊……“

琢磨着要是真的惹怒了银时，回家后的苦的可能还是自己，土方的语气有些秧了下来，没了刚才的神气。

就在这时，放在衣襟前的手机不合时宜地响了起来。土方收起刀掏出手机，看到来电提醒上显示的是冲田的名字，不耐烦地接通了电话：

“你不是也正在审犯人吗，这个时候忽然打过……“ 

“土方先生啊，不好意思我忽然发现我好像搞错了呢——”

电话那头传来冲田漫不经心的声音，打断了土方的责备，却让土方打了一个寒颤。

他太熟悉这种语气了。

这种有意拖长的语调对土方来说，就仿佛是地狱魔鬼的低吟，也是他厄运的开始。通常对方这种语气后，总是预言着不好的事情发生：比如发现火箭炮向他这个方向飞来，比如蛋黄酱里被灌满了泻药，再比如……

身旁传来了“喀哒”清脆的一声。

土方愣住了，额前冒出细密的冷汗。他缓慢而僵硬地回过头，看见属于冲田的备用钥匙插在手铐孔中，和本应该禁锢住什么的冰冷手铐一齐躺在地上。而银时站起身，正捏着手腕活动着，看见自己投来的目光，带着危险气息一步步向自己走来。

四肢比大脑更快做出了反应，迎面而来的杀气刺激着土方的本能，让他想要转身夺门而出。

可就在这时，一股无名燥热如同炸药般在体内猝不及防地炸开，酸软感顿时充斥满全身。土方被这突如其来的强烈刺激击中，身体顿时不受控制地瘫软下来，双腿的无力让他向地面倒去，却又在摔倒前被一双有力的臂膀稳稳接住。

黑暗从四面八方席卷而来，土方昏倒前的最后记忆，是渐渐模糊的视线中一对暗红的瞳孔，和从被掉落在地上的手机里传来的声音：

“老板，祝你享用愉快。”

 

土方是被一阵燥热唤醒的。

费力睁开眼，白色的光线突然散射进瞳孔，刺激的让人想流眼泪。下意识想用手遮住双眼，手腕却在刚移动到不足十公分的地方被牵制住，金属的冰凉刺进皮肉中，勒得有些生疼。

“你醒了？“

还没有反应过来现在的情况，土方就听见了熟悉的嗓音。他眯着眼，努力适应着眼前的光线，在些微的泪光中模糊地看见熟悉的白发身影坐在自己身前。

“怎么回事？”

土方发声询问，却发现自己的声音嘶哑得厉害。于是他又试探着企图移动双手弄清情况，这次他听见了手铐撞击彼此发出的哗啦声。

土方十四郎彻底清醒了。

伴随着清醒一起来的，还有像要炸裂开来般的头痛，和全身如被蚂蚁般啃食的刺痒与胀热。土方难受地扭动着身体，盯着蹲在自己身前打量着自己，面无表情的银时，破口大骂起来。

“混蛋，你在草莓牛奶里放了什么？你他妈放开我！“

“我可没在里面加任何东西，也不是我让你喝下去的。”

银时饶有兴趣地看着土方扭着身体挣扎的模样，用手捏住了对方的下颚，故作好奇地歪头看着此时眼里快喷出火来的土方。

“冲田还真是了解你啊，说你会喝你就真的喝了。不过没想到你喝了这么多，估计现在不好受吧。”

土方狠狠地瞪着银时，却不能否认这句话——此刻土方浑身上下没有一处不是紧绷的，处处都难受得不行。

制服衬衫原本规矩的领口此刻似乎紧的要让人窒息，胸口和包裹着下肢的布料严密地贴在皮肤上，都能感受到自己每一根血管里血液流泵的频率。更别说下腹的某处硬的发紧，简直是要勒出人命来。

“…你放开我。“

土方没有多余的力气和银时吵架，也不指望在这种处境下还能挣脱出来，只是微微撇头，想要离开银时手指的掌控。

被铐住的人脸如玫瑰般通红，尽管努力克制着微微喘息，可仍在说话时每吐一个字就带出一股热气，阵阵喷在银时脸上。

银时被带着丝甜味的气息冲得一股热流从身下涌来，他的手指不由自主地收紧，捏得身前的人有些吃痛。土方却还没来得及出声，嘴唇就被敷上来的温度狠狠堵住。

捏住对方下巴的手从耳根滑到头后紧紧扣住，让对方无处躲避。银时的吻和平时慵懒的外型一点不符，充满了侵略性。

土方张着嘴被动地承受着，感受对方的唇舌与自己的相贴。柔软的舌肉舔舐过嘴唇，然后又从嘴角顶入，纠缠着自己的舌头缠绵悱恻，攻占着自己的口腔。

如果说一开始浑身的火还只是星星点点，那么此刻被对方一吻，土方简直要被铺天盖地翻涌上来的情欲烧尽。他情不自禁地想要圈住银时的脖子，配合他加深这个吻，双手却被手铐牢牢牵制住，让他无法如愿。

来不及咽下的津液顺着颚线向下，一路在脖颈留下亮晶晶的痕迹，邀请着对方下一步来侵略。银时放开土方被吻得红肿的唇，看着对方被雾气蒙上的双眼，张着嘴微微喘息的模样，不觉喉头一紧。

银时用手附上对方的脸，感受温度从掌心源源不断传来，他低头含住了土方的喉结，用牙齿轻咬出一圈暧昧的紫红。

“嘶——”

土方向后仰起头，脖颈和下颚勾出漂亮的曲线。这时的他敏感得受不了一点刺激，银时却偏还在将头埋在他的颈侧又亲又舔。

银时向前跨坐在土方身上，一手握拳撑住土方身后的墙壁，一手环住土方的腰身，将他和自己紧紧贴近，两人胸膛中跳动的声音在布料厮磨，和唇齿相交间听得格外清晰。

土方难受得不行，情欲已经彻底代替理智成了主导。他微微抬起腰，微弱地呻吟着，将下身在银时的腿侧磨蹭想要缓解胀痛，却随即被银时坏笑着压下。

“坂田混蛋……”

土方不满地叫出对方的名字，同时扭动身子，想要更多的肌肤接触。

“暴力执法的警察要受到些惩罚才行呢。”

银时眯着眼，将刚刚在厮磨中土方被挤开的几颗衬衣扣不急不忙地扣上，又在土方的呻吟中褪下他的黑色长裤，露出被欲望染成粉红的双腿。

“唔——！”

原本燥热的肌肤此时一下接触到冰冷的地板与空气，土方不禁打了一个寒颤。上身被捂得严实，如在火炉之中，下身又赤条条的一丝不挂，被审讯室的凉气切割，土方被这两重温度折磨着，在呼吸间发出急促的闷哼声。

“土方君的这里崩得紧紧的呢。”

银时看着白色底裤里包裹着的鼓囊囊的一块，将手附上将其包裹住。滚烫的温度随着血管跳动的频率从手心源源不断传来，银时顺着轮廓微微撸动着。

“你这个混蛋在干嘛！”

脆弱的分身被别人握住，土方下意识想要夹紧腿，却被银时猛地制止住，摁住膝盖将其分得更开。

“干你。”

银时在土方惊慌失措的神情中俯下身，亲吻着对方的耳廓，同时用手捏住分身的轮廓，轻轻上下揉搓。

“啊……你这个混蛋……“

自己周围仿佛被抽成了真空，土方张大嘴努力呼吸，好让自己别在快感中窒息过去。耳朵和下身同时被人折磨着，让他身体不断地微微颤抖。下身在那双温暖的手的撸动下越发紧得发疼，渴望着从底裤的束缚中解放出来。

像是读懂了土方的心事，银时将手滑到对方底裤的边沿，向下拉扯下来。被包裹着的分身没有布料的禁锢，摇晃着弹出。涨得红得发紫的柱身在冰冷干燥的冷空气中可怜得伫立，柱头还沾着刚刚被挑逗出的亮晶晶的液体，在银时的手上牵扯出暧昧的银丝。

“土方君真是色情呢。“

没有了内裤的阻隔，银时将土方炙热的分身直接握在手中，用指腹在顶端划着圈，把透明的粘液均匀地涂抹开来。银时的手指温暖而粗糙，常年握刀而练出的厚茧刺激着敏感的勃起，马眼处一张一合又冒出许多体液。

“银时……啊哈…我要出来了……“

在银时的爱抚下，土方的下腹一阵阵收紧，他胡乱地用手扒拉着手铐，指头搅紧铁链感觉酸意夹杂着快感往下体涌去。快乐的浪潮愈发汹涌，土方绷紧大腿，喘着粗气准备迎接第一个高潮，银时却忽然停下了手中的动作。

银时将手收回，将土方被快感刺激得上下耸动的髋骨压回原处，饶有兴趣地看着土方一脸错愕的表情。

”你他X的……“

期待的高潮在还差一步时被戛然而止，土方的勃起在空气中可怜的跳动期待着人的爱抚，却无法释放，取而代之的是令人抓心挠肺的麻与痒，。

“我要杀了你……啊……“

土方焦躁地来回扭动着身躯，看着银时不为所动的样子，眼里简直要喷出火来。

他又气又无可奈何，知道对方盼的就是戏弄自己后自己气急败坏的模样。

土方深深呼吸着调整自己，努力忽视下半身的紧绷好让身体不再那么难受。可正当他感觉燥热有所缓解，想要射精的感觉慢慢褪下时，银时再一次坏笑着握住了他的脆弱，然后在土方惊诧中将其一口含住。

分身被嘴唇包裹住的一瞬间土方明显噎住了。他哪受得了这种刺激，闭上眼睫毛微微颤动着。

土方的分身被银时舔弄得沾满淫靡的水光，银时从根部用舌头勾划青筋的轮廓，然后一路向上舔舐到头部用舌头缠绕着柔软的冠状体，最后一口含住头部，舌尖挑逗着前端。

银时吞吐着土方的挺立，咸湿的粘液在口腔中化开，和分泌的唾液一起被银时咽下。

土方彻底瘫软在地上，如果不是手铐继续把它固定，他整个人肯定会如同一滩水般化掉。

在一次狠狠顶到银时的喉咙深处后，土方感受到自己的囊袋一阵收紧，热意重新涌了上来。可这股热意还没来得及冲到柱身，银时就又放开了嘴，用手背擦去粘在嘴角的粘液，高潮再次被生硬地打断。

“我X你！”

如果一次还能忍受，那两次就是土方的底线了。土方如同脱水的鱼般弹起，想让阴茎从胀痛中释放出来，却一次次被银时戏弄。他怒火中烧，咬着牙对银时破口大骂。

“别急，会给你的。”

银时无视土方的气急败坏，一手推开对方的膝盖，一手伸出两根手指放进土方的口中，轻轻搅动。

“别咬，要不然把你在这里关着折磨一天不让你出来。”

土方正准备咬下去时，牙齿在听到这句话后猛地收住。他丝毫不怀疑对方这句威胁的真实性，因为银时就是一个该死的变态抖s。

土方忍住想要咬断银时手指的冲动，吮住那骨节分明的指节，用舌头缠绕过，将湿润的口水布满了两根手指。

“乖。”

银时满意地笑笑，将手指抽出，摁上土方两腿间闭合着的褶皱，在对方压抑的呻吟中将两根手指挤了进去。

炙热的内壁压迫着银时的手指，银时搅动着，微微撑开一点，帮助土方扩张。

土方咬着唇，突然的入侵让他有些吃疼。他克制着自己的声音，努力不发出羞耻的音节。

“啊，别！”

银时的手指在甬道中探索着，在按压到某一处小小的硬块后，土方忽然如被电击般弹起来，下腹的挺立抽动了一下。银时趁着土方后穴这阵放松时又挤进第三根手指，顺着润滑模拟着性交的样子来回抽动起来，每一次抽出时都轻轻按摩过那个敏感的区域。

“嗯啊……银时……我操你…“

土方被这不紧不慢的扩张折磨地胡乱左右摇头，嘴里含糊不清地咒骂着。

银时在感受到抽送的没有什么阻碍后，把手指抽出，将自己早就硬的发疼的分身顶上，缓缓挺入。

“啊哈…慢一点…“

褶皱都被撑开，土方吃痛的叫出声。银时隐忍着将整根慢慢送入，紧致的后穴剥离着他的理智。

在适应了一会儿后，看土方扭紧的眉头舒展开，银时开始缓缓耸动腰，在甬道里抽插起来。

“唔…“

土方从一开始疼痛的嘶声，也慢慢变成了压抑的呻吟。银时握住土方的髋部，将对方狠狠钉在自己的大腿上，加快了冲击的频率。

粗大的柱体在红肿的小穴里来回进出着，每一次都研磨过那个酥麻的点。饱满的囊袋撞击在土方的屁股上，沾染着被带出的丝丝淫液，发出啪啪的声音。

土方的敏感点每一次都被重重摩擦过，一阵阵快感让他颤抖着双腿，夹紧又松开银时的腰。

他感受到热流再次涌上了自己在空气中挺立的阴茎，可随即就被银时的手圈箍住了根部，手指顶在出口的地方，阻止着土方的释放。

土方难受得逼出生理的眼泪，挂在被情欲染得粉红的眼角。

“混蛋你放开，我要射出来——“

呻吟带上了哭腔，酸软感停留在硬挺，却又释放不出，他要被这种感觉逼疯了

“等我一起。“

银时凑过头去，吻住了土方的唇，呻吟声从唇舌相交中夹杂着水声断断续续漏出。

银时加快了自己挺进的频率，刚刚那一刻起土方的穴肉就绞得紧得要命。

被包裹着的快感变得难以言喻，银时现在满脑袋想着的就是如何把身下的这个人操干到发不出声，让他一辈子都记住自己的痕迹，哭着和自己求饶。

土方被操得哽咽着断断续续呻吟。他上气不接下气，体内被银时狠狠贯穿到最深处，柔软的内壁似乎都能感受到对方一整根的轮廓。

银时大口喘着粗气，自己每一次压过对方的前列腺处，一小股液体就从手指压住的小孔的缝隙中漏出，紧接着小穴狠狠收紧，痉挛着缩紧咬住他的分身，让他几乎控制不住自己缴械。

银时沉重的喘息和土方细碎的呻吟索绕在小小的审讯室中，伴随着下体结合搅动出的淫靡水声，和一次比一次疯狂的啪啪声。

“唔——！“

终于，随着银时一声低沉的喘息，他抽动着将滚烫的液体射进了土方的体内，同时松开了一直束缚着土方下身的手。

土方被这股刺激刺地尖叫出声，身体和双腿都不受控制地不断颤抖，一股失禁般的前列腺液随着精液喷撒而出，滴落在土方自己和银时的胸口。大腿内侧的腿肉不断抖动着，米白色的粘液沾染得到处都是，麝香味充满了审讯室，显得十分色情。

“银时……“

当最后一滴精液也从小孔滴出时，土方彻底瘫软在地板上，两腿无力地搭在银时腰间，除了呼吸外一点力气都没有。他磕上眼，小口喘息着，脑内被刚才释放出的太过猛烈的情欲冲击得一片空白。

“我在。“

银时的眼中没了刚才深沉，他看着土方低声呢喃着自己名字的模样，转而代之的是见不着底的温柔。

他将自己缓缓从对方体内抽出，一丝淫荡的白液夹带着预示着刚刚激烈的泡沫顺着阴茎从穴口流出。又从衣物中翻出钥匙，解开了仍铐住土方的手链。

皮肤和金属的摩擦让土方的手腕被勒出了紫印，银时皱着眉小心将印记用袖口包住，将外套盖住赤裸的身体，然后将人横腰抱起，打开门向外走去。

药物的作用和过度榨干的体力让土方昏睡过去。被汗水打湿的黑发紧贴在额上，头无力的靠在银时胸前。

“老板，我说你们两个人就不能坦诚一点吗，每次非要这样表达，最后还得我们帮你们收拾烂摊子。“

门外，冲田依靠在墙边，似乎已经等待许久。闻到开门时室内传来的淫靡味道，不禁皱住眉毛，向银时不满地抱怨道。

“他还需要时间。”

银时又收紧了一些双臂，怕外面的冷风让怀里的人着凉，让土方靠自己更紧了一些。“就当是我每次给你和小神乐单独相处机会的回报了。”

说罢，便抱着人径直离开了审讯室，头也不回地向土方屯所方向的位置离开。

“老板和混蛋土方君还真是像啊，都这么专横霸道。”

冲田捏住鼻子，拿起手机准备叫保洁部来清理现场。忽然，他像想到什么似的，勾起嘴角笑了起来。“

不过看起来体验很不错呀，下一次也如法炮制一下小神乐如何呢？”

远在万事屋的神乐忽然打了个喷嚏，一阵恶寒从后脊涌来。


End file.
